Clair de Lune
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Angin berhembus. Mengantar nada beralun pelan. Dentingan menentramkan hati. Serta melodi penyejuk jiwa. Menghantarkan kedua insan dalam mimpi abadi. Dalam ketenangan dan cinta yang terus mengalir./ SiBum. Yaoi. Mind to RnR?


Alunan melodi mengalir begitu lembut. Bagaikan sebuah _lullaby_ nan menghipnotis. Denting demi denting nada terurai begitu harmonis. Jemari lentik nan pucat tak hentinya menari di atas tuts sebuah _grand piano_ tua.

Melodi _andante_ terdengar begitu sejuk menentramkan hati. Pada pertengahan ia mulai berubah menjadi _crescendo_. Dan saat memasuki _coda_, nada seperti timbul tenggelam dalam tempo _decrescendo_. Menggambarkan _lullaby_ telah hampir berhasil menghipnotis. Seakan orang sedang menguap digoda lembutnya bantal bulu angsa. Kemudian, _quasi piano_ menjadi dinamika penutup dari lagu nan harmonis ini.

Kelopak-kelopak berbulu lentik itu perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan _iris_ sekelam malam namun seindah permata. Jernih bagaikan batu pualam nan berharga. _Obsidian_ yang begitu memikat.

Helaan napas keluar dari sela bibirnya yang semerah darah. Kemudian tangan kurusnya bergerak menumpu di atas penutup tuts piano. Kepalanya terkulai di atas tangannya yang menelungkup. Pipi pucatnya berkilau ditempa cahaya bulan yang menelisik lembut dari jendela tinggi tepat di sampingnya.

_Obsidian_ itu bergerak menatap sang Ratu malam. Purnama penuh malam ini membuat malam terasa begitu terang juga hangat. Dan lagi-lagi kelopak itu tertutup. Membuat dunia mendesah tak bisa melihat _obsidian_ memikat itu lagi.

Hidung bangirnya perlahan terlihat memerah. Kemudian kedua pipi bulatnya juga turut merona. Bibir merahnya bergetar pelan. Dan _obsidian_ itu muncul. Turut serta membawa awan kelabu yang menggantung di sudut matanya. Lalu kemudian tetesan bening itu jatuh. Satu per satu menunjukkan eksistensinya yang melawan gaya gravitasi bumi.

Bibirnya yang bergetar, berucap pelan. "..._mianhae_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Clair de Lune**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** Every cast in this story are not mine nor even wish. I'm just own the plot :)

**Pair::** **S**i**B**um

**Genre::** Romance, Crime & a lil Angst

**Warnings::** **YAOI**, Typo(**s**), **OOC**, Abal, Ancur, Berantakan, **non** EyD, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

_**Inspired from:: Clair de Lune – Debussy**_

_**Partner in Action – Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**_

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketukan pintu terdengar dua kali. _Namja_ itu kemudian tergesa menyeka air matanya. Kembali menegakkan duduknya dengan wajah _stoic_ serta merta tertata di paras manisnya. "Masuk."

Seorang _namja_ bertubuh tegap dengan balutan jas hitam masuk perlahan. Rambut klimisnya berkilat diterangi cahaya bulan. "Semua persiapan telah selesai, Tuan."

_Namja_ manis itu melirik sang _namja_ lain sekilas. "_Arra_. Kau boleh pergi, Kangin-_sshi_."

_Namja_ bernama Kangin itu membungkuk singkat. "Baik, Tuan. Kami akan menunggu anda." Dan ia keluar dari ruangan besar bernuansa Eropa lama itu.

Helaan napas kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih panjang. Diiringi tolehan kepala ke dinding di samping jendela besar. Tepatnya pada sebuah figura foto besar dengan ukiran kayu cantik menggantung di sana.

Iris _Obsidian namja_ itu menatap lembut pada sosok yang tengah tersenyum dalam foto. Sosok _yeojya_ tercantik yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya selama 19 tahun ini. Sosok ibunya, Kim Heechul. Yang telah meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu. Yang secara tidak langsung membuat _namja_ itu masuk ke dunia kelam mafia bawah tanah.

Dia lah, Kim Kibum. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 19 tahun, berhasil mengukirkan namanya di dunia hitam tempat tinggal para mafia. Komplotan anak buahnya kini sudah tak terhitungkan. Namanya kini ditakuti bahkan hanya untuk diucapkan. Ia lah, sang '_Clair de Lune'_. Indah, menghanyutkan, namun mematikan. Layaknya cahaya bulan di tengah malam kelam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum mengambil sebuah pistol dari tangan anak buahnya. Ia juga menyandang sebuah jas hitam yang disodorkan anak buahnya kemudian menumpukkannya di atas kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Tak mau repot-repot mengancingkannya, ia membiarkan jas itu terbuka. Membuat leher jenjangnya yang tak tertutupi kerah kemeja, kini terekspos begitu pucat.

Tangan-tangan kurusnya bergerak cepat mengaitkan pistol pada sarung yang menggantung di ikat pinggangnya. Dan sebuah _revolver_ berwarna silver ia keluarkan dari balik jas hitamnya.

Rambut sehitam arangnya yang agak memanjang, seolah menari saat ia menyisirnya dengan jemari. Uraian benang rambut sehalus sutra itu berjatuhan dengan anggun. Menyisakan penampilan Kibum yang berantakan namun tetap terkesan sempurna.

"Kita bergerak sekarang." Suara dengan aksen datarnya terdengar menyatu dengan angin malam. Terasa begitu dingin menyapa telinga. Meninggalkan kesan 'kejam' di telinga para pendengarnya.

Seruan-seruan keras anak buahnya terdengar menggema. Tangan-tangan kasar nan kekar itu teracung dengan pistol, kampak, atau senjata lainnya. Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah teriakan-teriakan pertempuran.

Cipratan darah menghiasi dinding tua dengan cat mengelupas. Suara tembakan menggelegar di sana-sini. Dan gemuruh kebencian begitu pekat terasa di bangunan kastil tua tempat komplotan mafia Blackhawk bersembunyi.

Kibum berjalan dengan tenang di antara perkelahian yang terjadi. Sesekali tangannya terangkat dan melontarkan peluru dari _revolver_nya. Menembak tepat di jantung setiap musuh yang berusaha mendekatinya.

Melewati aula tempat pertempuran berlangsung, Kibum menaiki tangga besar berkarpet merah di sepanjang jalannya. Beberapa anak buah yang mengikutinya, menghalau serangan-serangan dari musuh.

Sampai di lantai atas, ia berjalan agak cepat menghampiri sebuah pintu. Membukanya dengan kasar dan menimbulkan suara bising sesaat. Karena kemudian, hening menyelimuti saat ia menatap sosok _namja_ yang duduk dengan tenang di kursi kebesarannya.

Kibum memasuki ruangan itu dengan tenang. Berbekal sebuah pistol cadangan yang kini tersembunyi di sarungnya, Kibum bersikap terlalu tenang. "Tak ikut bertarung, Yoochun-_sshi_?"

_Namja_ yang tengah duduk tenang di meja itu menggertakkan giginya. "Kau..."

"Aku minta maaf karena penyerangan ini tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya." Kibum menoleh sesaat pada jendela tinggi dengan sinar rembulan yang memancar. "Bukankah sudah kubilang? Kau akan merasakan akibatnya jika tak mau berkerja sama denganku."

Gemeletuk gigi Yoochun begitu nyaring terdengar di heningnya ruangan. "K-kau sudah gila! Aku takkan mau bekerja sama denganmu untuk mengalahkan komplotan Vermouth. Hanya orang gila yang berani melawan komplotan Choi Siwon!"

Kibum menyeringai. "Dan kau pikir, kau sudah cukup waras untuk melawanku?"

Yoochun dapat merasakan pelipisnya mulai dibanjiri keringat dingin. Sebuah rasa bernama ngeri seketika menjalari setiap inci sarafnya.

"Jika kita bersama, aku yakin sekali, kita mampu mengalahkan Vermouth." Dengan tenang tangan Kibum bergerak mengambil pistol dalam sarungnya. "Tapi kalau kau sudah memutuskan begitu, maka..." Ia menudingkan pistolnya ke arah Yoochun.

"T-tidak... jangan! Kibum..." Yoochun berdiri dari kursinya. Ia bergerak mundur secara defensif.

"Aku harus membunuhmu, Yoochun-_sshi_..." Kibum menarik pemicu pistolnya. "...dan merebut anak buahmu..."

_**DOOR!**_

Hanya sekali tembakan tepat di jantung dan Yoochun limbung. Dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak lebar ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Kibum kembali menyimpan pistolnya dan berjalan mendekati mayat Yoochun. Tanpa perasaan ia meraih kerah jas yang Yoochun kenakan. Ia menyeretnya sambil berjalan keluar. Darah yang masih mengucur dari dada Yoochun menjadi jejak panjang di atas lantai kayu berpelitur itu.

"Semuanya berhenti!"

_**DOOR!**_

Seruan Kibum serta tembakan pistol ke atas aula, ternyata mampu mengambil perhatian semua mafia yang tengah berkelahi di bawah sana. Dan kesempatan ini tak Kibum sia-siakan.

"Blackhawk! Bergabung lah denganku. Aku sudah mengalahkan Ketua kalian. Dan kini, kalian akan berada di bawah perintahku." Dengan tatapan dinginnya, Kibum menatap ke setiap wajah penuh luka di bawah sana. Entah itu anak buahnya sendiri, atau pun yang akan menjadi anak buahnya nanti.

_**SREET!**_

"Lihat?" Kibum menarik kerah Yoochun dan mengangkat tubuh tanpa nyawa itu. Membuktikan apa yang tadi ia katakan. Mengakibatkan riuh agak menggema di aula besar ini.

_**SYUUT...**_

_**BRUUUK!**_

Dengan kedua tangannya Kibum mengangkat tubuh besar Yoochun dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai bawah. Tanpa perasaan ia menatap onggokan tubuh dengan tulang yang mungkin kini telah hancur itu. "Mulai sekarang, setiap orang yang masih bernyawa di sini, adalah anak buahku. Anggota dari komplotan mafia Lune d'hiver."

Hening sesaat kemudian seruan perlahan-lahan bermunculan. Meneriakan nama agung komplotan mereka. _Moon of the winter_. Juga nama sang cahaya bulan itu sendiri. _Clair de lune_... Kim Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi begitu?" Suara berat seorang _namja_ terdengar menggema.

"Benar, Tuan. _Clair de lune_ telah mengalahkan Blackhawk." Suara lain yang tak kalah beratnya menyahut.

"Hmm..." Sebuah senyuman panjang bak tokoh fiktif yang menjadi musuh Batman, terulas begitu menawan. "Dia benar-benar ingin mengalahkanku rupanya."

"Kita harus waspada, Tuan."

"Itu sudah tentu." Helaan napas terdengar. "Yunho-_sshi_, bisa tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

"Baik, Tuan." Dan _namja_ bernama Yunho itu keluar.

Hembus napas yang tak kalah panjang dari sebelumnya terhempas. Dalam heningnya ruangan, ia memejamkan matanya. Memenjarakan kelereng bening nan seindah _Onyx_. Menutupnya rapat tak sedikit pun memberikan celah. Bibirnya terkatup dan hidung bangirnya menghembuskan napas sedikit memburu.

Kelebatan-kelebatan masa lalu sedang berputar dalam ingatan memorinya. Menimbulkan sesak teramat sangat dalam dadanya. Seakan sesuatu yang kasat mata tengah menggenggam jantungnya erat-erat.

Bayangan seorang _namja_ kecil berparas manis. Dengan kulit sepucat salju dan bibir semerah darah.

Sesungguhnya itu adalah kenangan yang indah. Namun kenyataannya, saat ia menyadari wajah serta tubuh _namja_ mungil itu berlumuran darah, seketika bulu kuduknya meremang. Bagaimana tatapan kebencian itu begitu jelas kentara di _Obsidian_nya. Bagaimana suara merdu itu berucap datar mengikrarkan janji. Dan bagaimana tindak tanduk _namja_ mungil itu kini.

Sebuah kesalahan fatal saat ia pertama bertemu dan malah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Sebuah tindakan yang sangat salah saat ia melihat langsung bahwa ayahnya yang seorang pemimpin mafia telah membunuh ibu Kibum. Dan sebuah penyesalan tak berujung saat ia hanya bisa diam melihatnya.

Seketika hidupnya berubah. Tak ada lagi saat-saat indah bermain bersama Kibum. Sisa waktu yang mereka punya, mereka habiskan untuk berlatih agar semakin kuat. Semuanya hanya untuk saling berperang. Membunuh satu sama lain.

Sebuah helaan napas panjang terdengar. Ia memikul tanggung jawab keluarga yang sudah turun temurun dilakoni sebagai mafia. Belum lagi dijadikan musuh bebuyutan oleh orang yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih sangat ia cintai. Beruntung ia tak jadi gila karenanya.

"Kibummie..." Desahan penuh penyesalan terdengar jelas di ruangan senyap itu. "..._mianhae_..." Berjuta kali ia ucapkan itu sendiri. Tak pernah tersampaikan. Ia terlalu takut. Takut Kibum keburu benci saat melihatnya sebelum ia mampu mengatakan kata itu. Terlalu takut jika ternyata, Kibum lebih membencinya... daripada mencintainya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bummie, aku menyukaimu."

"Ngh?" Kibum kecil menolehkan wajah lugunya. Matanya membesar keheranan mendengar pernyataan barusan. "_Hyung_?"

"Kibummie suka padaku juga, 'kan?" Siwon yang masih berusia 10 tahun, menatap Kibum yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya, dengan sangat serius. Seolah Kibum akan mengerti tentang apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

Kibum menatap Siwon sesaat. Wajah Siwon terpancar aura senang. Jadi ia pikir bahwa Siwon sedang menanyakan apakah ia suka bermain dengan Siwon? Dan tentu saja ia mengangguk. "Iya." Wajahnya berseri. Senyumannya merekah dengan pipi yang merona senang.

Dan Siwon sempat kehilangan napasnya sesaat. Lalu secara cepat ia mencium pipi bulat Kibum. Kemudian segera kembali ke tempatnya dan menoleh ke arah lain. Menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya sendiri.

"Ha!" Kibum kecil tiba-tiba saja mencium pipi Siwon. Dipikirannya terbayang ketika ia mencium sang ibu tercinta, maka ibunya pasti akan menciumnya kembali. Dan ini lah yang ia lakukan. Mencium Siwon kembali. Kemudian setelahnya ia tertawa riang.

Seketika Siwon terkejut bukan main. Rona merah kembali menjalari pipi bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Saat Siwon hendak membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba seorang _yeojya_ dewasa datang tergesa-gesa.

"K-kibummie, kita harus pergi sekarang juga! K-kita tidak boleh ada di sini lagi!" _Yeojya_ itu menggendong Kibum. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata indahnya.

"_Eomma_?" Kibum kecil mengusap pelan wajah ibunya. Kemudian ia memeluk bahu ibunya. Melingkarkan tangan kecilnya pada leher jenjang sang ibu.

"Ayo kita pergi secepatnya dari tempat terkutuk ini, Bummie." Air mata masih tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari permata indah milik Kim Heechul. Ia mulai berjalan cepat sambil menggendong Kibum.

Kibum kecil yang saat itu digendong dan tengah menghadap ke belakang, bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dari kejauhan, seorang pria berjas hitam berdiri di samping Siwon dan mengarahkan sesuatu padanya. Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

_**DOOR!**_

"Aargh!" Tubuh Heeechul menegang sesaat. Sakit yang bersumber dari punggungnya mengakibatkan lututnya lemas. Membuat dirinya jatuh menimpa Kibum.

"H-ha... _eomma_... hiks... sa-sakit..." Kibum menangis dalam kurungan tubuh ibunya. Wajahnya bersimbah darah yang keluar dari mulut ibunya.

"Kh... Ki-bum..." Heechul memuntahkan darah lagi. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup bertahan. "...mi-_mianhae_... hk..." Sebelum napas terakhirnya terhembus, ia mengecup kening Kibum sekilas.

"_Eomma_... _eomma_... bangun... berat..." Kibum terus berbicara meski air matanya juga mengalir. Tangannya meraba-raba punggung ibunya. Membuat darah yang mengucur, berkecipak di tangan pucatnya.

"Buang mayatnya."

Kibum mendongak saat mendengar suara seorang _namja_. Itu adalah ayahnya Siwon. Lalu seorang _namja_ lain mengangkat tubuh ibunya.

"Biar aku yang urus mereka." Ucap _namja_ itu.

"Terserah kau. Dan jangan lupa bunuh juga anaknya. Aku tak mau ada orang lain yang menjadi saksi hidup dari pembunuhan yang ku lakukan." Dan _namja_ yang tadi menembak Heechul itu pergi. Dari kejauhan Kibum bisa melihat Siwon yang gemetaran diajak oleh _namja_ itu untuk pergi bersama.

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ayo, Kibum-_ah_."

Kibum menoleh pada _namja_ yang kini tengah menopang tubuh ibunya. Ah, Kibum kenal _namja_ itu. Dia Hankyung _ahjussi_. _Namja_ yang sangat baik padanya juga ibunya selama mereka tinggal di sini.

"Kita turuti ibumu. Kita keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini." Hankyung membawa tubuh ringkih Heechul yang bersimbah darah. Dengan Kibum yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Sungguh. Kibum tak mengerti sedikit pun apa yang terjadi saat itu. Yang di kemudian hari ia sadar. Bahwa ibunya telah dibunuh. Demi membungkamnya atas peristiwa pembunuhan yang ia saksikan. Dan Kibum ingat benar wajah pembunuh ibunya. Ayah Siwon.

Hankyung yang ternyata selama ini mencintai Heechul, bersumpah akan membalaskan dendamnya. Ia membesarkan Kibum dengan penuh didikan keras. Berlatih 12 jam sehari untuk menjadi mesin pembunuh. Sama seperti dulu ia dilatih untuk menjadi mafia bawahan ayah Siwon.

Belum sempat Hankyung membalaskan dendam Heechul, ia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Membuat Kibum memikul sendiri dendam untuk keluarga Siwon. Membawa kebencian itu turut serta bersama anak buahnya yang satu per satu ia rekrut di jalanan.

Waktu terus berjalan. Hingga akhirnya mempertemukan insan itu kembali. Meski ayah Siwon juga telah tiada, tak mengurungkan niat dendam Kibum pada keluarga Siwon. Dan ia sudah bertekad. Ia akan menuntaskan dendam ini dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum tersentak dari tidurnya. Napasnya memburu cepat. Dan detak jantungnya menggebu tak beraturan. Mimpi buruk itu lagi. Mimpi yang sangat ia benci.

Ia meraih sebuah gelas di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Meneguk habis air putih di dalamnya. Lalu kemudian ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Berharap detakan jantungnya kembali normal.

Ditolehkannya kepala pada jam kayu besar di sudut ruangan. Masih terlalu dini hari untuk bangun. Dan ia sudah tak bisa tidur lagi.

Maka ia menyingkirkan selimutnya. Bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati sebuah _grand piano_ tua berwarna putih tulang. Ia membuka penutup _string_ juga penutup tuts. Menghirup napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia mulai mencoba memainkan _lullaby_ untuknya sendiri.

Dan alunan _Clair de Lune_ karya Debussy mengalun begitu merdu. Membuai jiwa-jiwa yang tertidur dalam belaian mimpi. Menentramkan jiwa kesakitan yang dirundung sepi. Mendengarnya seolah sedang dibuai bunga tidur dan beristirahat sejenak dari penatnya kehidupan nyata.

Jemarinya yang kurus menari dengan anggun. Matanya terpejam meresapi setiap nada tuts yang ditekannya. Merasakan kerinduan yang begitu menggebu pada orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Ibunya... dulu selalu melantunkan lagu ini di sela kegiatannya sebagai pelayan di kediaman Siwon. Dan ia serta Hankyung _ahjussi_ selalu dengan setia menjadi penonton di belakangnya. Menepukkan tepuk tangan yang riuh saat nada terakhir lagu selesai dimainkan.

Bibirnya tersenyum mengenang itu semua. Nyatanya, dalam masa terburuk sekali pun, masih ada kenangan manis yang terselip. Dan ia tak mau, kenangan berharga tentang ibunya menguap begitu saja bersama kenangan buruk masa lalu. Biar lah ia mengingat semua kenangan buruk itu. Biar kan ia tersiksa dalam kenangan mengerikan dalam mimpinya barusan. Apa pun, asalkan ia tak melupakan ibunya. Senyuman masa-masa bahagia ibunya.

Dan tanpa diundang, kenangan Siwon bermunculan. Senyuman indahnya dengan lesung pipi yang begitu tampan. _Onyx_ dengan pancaran aura ramah nan hangat. Ah, Siwon... sejujurnya ia sangat sadar, bukan Siwon yang bersalah. Bukan Siwon yang membunuh ibunya.

Tiba-tiba alunan melodi tak lagi terdengar. Jemarinya berhenti menari. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Sekeras apa pun ia mencoba membencinya, ia takkan pernah bisa. Sehebat apa pun usahanya untuk mendendam padanya, ia takkan pernah berhasil. Karena, harus ia akui... Siwon lah satu-satunya orang yang pernah merebut hatinya. Setelah kejadian hari itu, tak pernah sekali pun ia membukakan hatinya. Mau tak mau, nama Siwon tetap terukir dalam sanubarinya. Mengakar begitu kuat dalam relung hatinya.

Jemarinya kembali menari di atas tuts piano. Melanjutkan nada yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Awalnya ia tak mengerti. Namun seiring waktu, ia sadar. Takkan ada cinta yang lain untuknya selain yang tersisa dari Siwon.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan rencana pembalasan dendam ini? Harus kah?

Dentingan piano berubah keras. Ditekan bersamaan menjadi gebrakan nyaring di heningnya pagi buta. Napasnya sedikit demi sedikit kembali menderu.

Tentu saja. Choi Siwon harus merasakan sakit yang selama ini ia rasakan. Tak peduli ia mencintainya setengah mati pun.

Maaf... tapi hukum karma harus berlaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mereka sudah menyerang, Tuan!"

Siwon mengangkat pandangannya dari buku kepada Yunho. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan menghela napas. "Sudah saatnya ya?"

"Tuan, ini bukan saatnya bersantai." Yunho menatap Siwon gemas. "Aku tahu anda tidak mau melakukan ini semua, tapi jika anda tidak bertindak, setiap orang di sini bisa mati."

Siwon menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit. Menyandarkan leher pegalnya pada sandaran kursi. "Kau pimpin serangan. Aku akan menunggunya di sini."

"Tuan!" Yunho berseru.

"Kau sendiri tahu, aku tak mau melakukan ini semua. Dari awal aku tak mau jadi penerus. Setiap penyerangan yang kita lakukan selama ini pun, kau yang memimpinnya. Aku hanya diam di balik layar dengan gelar Ketua yang orang tuaku wariskan." Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho. "Seharusnya dari awal, kau yang jadi pemimpin. Bukan aku."

"Tuan, kita sudah pernah membahas itu. Sekarang, bisa kah kita serius menghadapi semua ini?" Yunho maju selangkah.

Lagi-lagi Siwon hanya menghela napas. "Kau pergi dan pimpin penyerangan. Aku juga akan ikut berperang. Tapi sebagai anak buahmu." Ia mengambil jasnya yang tersampir pada sandaran kursi.

"Tapi, Tu—"

"Aku tak menerima bantahan. Kita akan berperang bersama, dengan kau sebagai Ketuanya." Siwon berdiri di hadapan Yunho.

Yunho diam sejenak. "Baik lah. Kita pergi sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam pertama di tahun 2013. Malam tahun baru dengan suasana cukup menegangkan. Bukan karena auman serigala atau kukuk burung hantu. Bukan juga kejanggalan dalam kabut misterius. Yang ada hanya letusan-letusan senjata api. Perang lokal berkecamuk. Dengan genangan darah di tiap cekungan tanah.

Kota kecil menjadi imbas pertarungan dua kelompok mafia terbesar. Vermouth dengan Lune d'hiver. Hasrat akan membunuh kian bergemuruh. Hantaman pukulan bertubi-tubi terlontar di segala arah. Hunusan benda tajam pengakhir nyawa terjadi di setiap sudut desa. Dan suara-suara letusan senjata api seolah turut memeriahkan malam tahun baru ini.

Jerit kesakitan, tawa merendahkan, dan erang kepedihan semuanya bercampur menjadi alunan melodi pengantar nyawa. Sahut-menyahut dalam kebisingan yang memekakkan. Dewa Kematian tengah memainkan _lullaby_ bagi mereka para calon penghuni dunia sana.

Di sebuah gang sempit antara dua gedung rumah, seorang _namja_ bertubuh mungil menyeka darah di pipinya. Alih-alih berasal dari tubuhnya, darah itu malah berasal dari tubuh tak bernyawa di hadapannya. Ia menendang tubuh yang kini teronggok mengenaskan itu tanpa perasaan. Membuatnya menyingkir dari hadapannya.

Keluar dari gang kecil itu, iris _Obsidian_nya mengedar mencari sosok seseorang. Di antara beratus-ratus sosok yang tengah saling membunuh itu, ia bisa menangkap sesosok tampan yang dikenalnya. Tak jauh berdiri di hadapannya, sosok itu tengah menembak satu persatu musuh yang mendekatinya. Jika musuh terlanjur mendekat, ia bergerak memutar dan menendang jauh musuh untuk kemudian ditembak mati.

Seringai terpasang di bibir merah sang _namja_ beriris _Obsidian_ itu. Langkahnya tenang bak air yang mengalir dalam sungai bermuara kematian. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya pada sosok yang masih sibuk bertarung itu. Dan...

_**DOOR!**_

Sosok itu terhuyung ke belakang. Ia menjatuhkan revolvernya dan segera menekan lengan bagian atas sebelah kirinya. Darah merembes dari jas hitamnya. Sosok itu pun menoleh. Dan mau tak mau, ia menelan ludahnya. "Kibummie..."

_Namja_ beriris _Obsidian_ itu menyeringai. Ia berbisik, "Kau akan mati, _hyung_." Bersamaan dengan denyutan perih dalam hatinya, ia menerjang Siwon. Menyarangkan sebuah tinjuan pada pipinya.

Siwon tersungkur ke belakang. Masih memegangi lengan kirinya, ia terbatuk. Tak pernah ia sangka, _namja_ manisnya kini sangat tangguh. Sebenarnya latihan apa saja yang diberikan Hankyung _ahjussi_ dulu?

"Lama tak bertemu, _hyung_." Kibum tersenyum mengerikan. Dan jauh dalam hatinya, ia mengerang. Ternyata sakit rasanya jika melihat _namja_ itu terluka. Namun ia tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Kibummie..." Siwon bangkit meski sedikit kesusahan. Ia menatap wajah manis penuh cipratan darah itu dengan rasa rindu yang begitu besar. Tak mampu ia sembunyikan dari dunia luar.

Kibum menatap _Onyx_ itu dengan datar. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Karena kini, aku akan membunuhmu." Sekali lagi hati Kibum berdenyut perih. Kini semua sudah terjadi. Dan ia harus menepati janjinya untuk membalaskan dendam ibunya serta Hankyung _ahjussi_.

Siwon bergetar mendengarnya. Ternyata apa yang ia takutkan, benar terjadi. Kibum lebih membencinya dibanding mencintainya. Ia menunduk, "Kau ingin membunuhku?"

Napas Kibum serasa tercekat. Ia seolah tak mampu berbicara. Tenggorokannya menjadi kering seketika. "Iya." Dan sesak itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Sekuat mungkin berusaha menahan awan agar tak muncul di sudut matanya.

Siwon mendongak. "Apa kau akan memaafkanku jika kau telah berhasil membunuhku?"

Kibum seolah tersedak oleh napasnya sendiri. Kesesakan itu semakin nyata. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Mungkin iya."

"Kalau begitu bunuh aku."

Kibum tersentak. Dari jarak beberapa langkah, ia menatap dalam _Onyx_ itu. _Onyx_ yang dulu begitu hangat kini terasa begitu menyedihkan. Hanya menimbulkan kesepian dan perih mendalam saat menatapnya. Kibum menunduk, "Kenapa?" Ia sadar betul suaranya bergetar.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Dan Siwon mengatakannya. Akhirnya ia menyatakannya dengan jelas. Begitu tegas.

Kibum kembali mendongak menatap Siwon. Tiba-tiba ia serasa ingin menangis kencang. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan ini sebelumnya. Ia mungkin mencintai Siwon, namun tak pernah sekali pun ia berharap Siwon akan membalasnya. Karena ia... ia harus membunuh _namja_ itu. Jika begini... ia sulit membunuhnya.

"Mungkin ini sudah sangat terlambat. Tapi aku minta maaf." Siwon menunduk. "Selama ini aku selalu mencintaimu. Dan soal Heechul _ahjumma_, aku juga minta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal." Ia siap jika akhirnya Kibum akan melontarkan peluru dalam pistolnya tepat ke jantungnya.

Kibum tak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Awan-awan itu kini menggantung di sepanjang bagian bawah matanya. Siap meneteskan air mata kapan pun bendungannya roboh. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya pada Siwon. "Aku akan memaafkanmu."

Siwon mendongak. Dan seketika hatinya mencelos. Mendapati dirinya tengah berada dalam sasaran bidik tembakan Kibum. Kemudian ia memaksakan bibir Jokernya untuk tersenyum. Lebih kepada senyuman getir ketimbang sebuah senyuman pasrah. Ya. Ia tahu akan jadi begini akhirnya. Ia siap.

"Dan..." Kibum menarik pemicu pistolnya. Jari telunjuknya siap menekan pelatuk pistol. Kemudian bibirnya berbisik pelan, "...aku juga mencintaimu..."

_**DOOR!**_

Tubuh Siwon menegang. Ia dapat menangkap dengan jelas kata-kata Kibum tadi. Dia juga mencintainya? Dan kemudian ia sadar. Suara tembakan tadi bukan berasal dari pistol Kibum. Melainkan dari...

"Tuan, anda tak apa-apa?"

Siwon menoleh ke samping. Dari jarak yang agak jauh ia melihat sosok anak buahnya. Itu Yunho. Jadi...

Kembali Siwon menoleh pada Kibum. Dan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Menatap wajah pias Kibum yang begitu pucat disinari terang bulan. Pistol masih terarah padanya, namun tangannya bergetar. Ia juga dapat melihat sebuah lubang kecil di dada Kibum. Mengucurkan begitu banyak darah. _Liquid_ merah itu juga turut mengalir dari sela bibir Kibum.

Siwon berlari. Berteriak menyerukan nama Kibum. Berusaha memeluknya sebelum ia terjatuh. Namun...

Di sisi lain, Kangin sang tangan kanan Kibum, melihat Tuannya berada dalam bahaya. Tak sungkan ia melontarkan peluru dalam pistolnya pada _namja_ terdekat yang dianggap mengancam nyawa sang Tuan.

_**DOOR!**_

Sebuah tembakan bersarang di punggung Siwon, seolah menjadi dorongan baginya untuk cepat menjangkau Kibum. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu tepat saat kaki-kaki kurus Kibum sudah tak mampu berdiri. Ia memeluknya erat hingga membuat tubuh mereka berdua bergulingan di atas kubangan darah serta tanah berlumpur.

"K-Kibummie... katakan padaku..." Siwon menyeka darah yang terus mengalir dari mulut Kibum. "...k-kau juga mencintaiku?" Tak peduli sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya, ia berusaha menyadarkan dirinya demi mendapat jawaban dari Kibum.

Kibum menggenggam erat jas Siwon. Air matanya sudah tak mau berhenti mengalir. Ia bisa merasakan kematian sebentar lagi menjemputnya. Dengan terengah-engah ia berucap pelan, "...a-aku... juga..." Ia menghela napas cepat. "...sangat...mencinta—"

Siwon menciumnya. Melumat bibir merah itu. Menghabiskan sisa detik waktu yang berharga. Asinnya darah tak mengurungkan niat Siwon untuk melepas bibir _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai. Luka di punggungnya tak lagi dirasa. Bahkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya sudah terasa kebas.

"..._mianhae_..." Kata itu terucap bersamaan dari bibir mereka. Lalu kemudian bibir-bibir itu melengkungkan senyum terakhirnya. Tepat ketika dua pasang mata itu tertutup. Dan takkan pernah terbuka lagi.

Angin berhembus. Mengantar nada beralun pelan. Dentingan menentramkan hati. Serta melodi penyejuk jiwa. Menghantarkan kedua insan dalam mimpi abadi. Dalam ketenangan dan cinta yang terus mengalir.

Mereka bahagia. Di tempat mereka seharusnya bersama. Berdampingan dengan damai. Tanpa dendam mau pun dosa kecil sekali pun. Karena sejatinya, mereka diciptakan untuk saling bersama. Mereka diciptakan bukan untuk saling mendendam. Melainkan untuk saling mencintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ FIN ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Just info:**_

_**~Clair de Lune adalah sebuah musik klasik karangan Debussy dengan tempo Andante (lambat), Crescendo (Semakin lama semakin cepat) dan Decrescendo (Semakin lama semakin lambat). Instrumen yang digunakan adalah Piano. Coda (penutup lagu) menggunakan dinamika Quasi Piano (nada yang sangat lembut bahkan hampir menghilang). Dalam bahasa Perancis, Clair de Lune bisa berarti Moonlight. Atau Cahaya Bulan.**_

_**~Lullaby adalah sebuah lagu pe-nina bobo. Alunan musik pengantar tidur.**_

_**~Lune d'hiver juga berasal dari bahasa Perancis. yang artinya Moon of the winter. Atau Bulan di musim dingin. (yeah, I know it's a weird name :P)**_

_**~Vermouth adalah jenis minuman anggur fortifikasi yang ditambahkan beberapa rempah. Cinzano serta Martini & Rossi merupakan salah satu merek terkenal dari Vermouth. Terdiri dari dua macam, Vermouth Italy dan Vermouth Perancis. Yang membedakan hanya kadar alkohol dan warnanya saja.**_

_**~Obsidian & Onyx adalah dua batu mulia yang sama-sama berwarna hitam pekat namun memiliki perbedaan masing-masing.**_

_**~(Di cerita ini) Heechul adalah seorang janda beranak satu, yaitu Kibum. Dan Hankyung jatuh cinta padanya.**_

_**~(Di cerita ini) Pada akhirnya SiBum tidak saling membunuh.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yeah, terlalu banyak kiasan, deskripsi ga penting, dan alur penyelesaian yang terlalu buru-buru. Hey, I'm just an amateur :P.**____**Udah pernah dipublish di FB, jadi mungkin ada yang pernah baca :D.**___

_**Anyway, thanks for reading. Mind to review? Seikhlasnya aja :)**_


End file.
